Crafty
'Crafty '''is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Crafty is an indigo lynx. Don't let her cuteness fool you, she has her secrets. As her name suggests, she is very cunning and sneaky and is known for seducing other characters into falling in love with her, usually so she could get a hold of their possessions. She is also agile and quick, making her a great thief. Crafty is quite vain about her looks and thinks she is the prettiest girl in HTF land, and her arrogance has gotten the best of her at times (an example is in ''I Spa it First). She is known to paint portraits of herself (first seen in An Art Craft-y to See). Though she wishes she had a bigger tail. She has made a few thoughts of getting tail enlargement surgery (which happened in Tale of Tails). She frequently makes fun of Disco Bear every time he tries to flirt with her. She once pretended to date him, but only so she could steal his dance moves for an upcoming disco contest. In Trouble Double Crosser, she seduces Cuddles, getting him stuck between her and Giggles. She has somewhat of a friend-rival relationship with Lifty and Shifty. Episodes Starring Roles *Trouble Double Crosser *Crafty's Fashion Smoochie *An Art Craft-y to See *I Spa it First *For the Love of Money *Doubloon Date *Broken Art-ed *Beauty Work *One For Sorrow, Two For Love *Phresh Out the Runway *What a Pretty Pity *Pimple Minded *Walking the Blood Red Carpet *A Crafty Escape *The Weakest Lynx Featuring Roles *Torn and Rip's Revenge *Trix are for Kids *You Can't Beach Me *Sleepy-Time's Over *Soccer it to Them *Sloppy Seconds *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Swing my Hair *Mag-Ointy *Big Buck Bonehead *Eligible Victims *Fashion Forward *The Last Invention of Tarsy *Race Yourself Appearances *Jewels for Fools *Buried Pleasure *Final Scare *Satellite and Dark *Tale of Tails *Smile for the Pickle *First and Fort-Most *Moose of Oz *Safety Last *Fashion Show Biz *What Will it Cost-ume *Illegal Eagle *Boogy Wonderland (imagination only) *Two Tails of Romance *Little Baby Shrimp *By a Neck Kill count *Disco Bear - 2 ("Beauty Work", "What a Pretty Pity") *Fiora - 1 ("Soccer it to Them" along with Sporty) *Scotty - 1 ("First and Fort-Most") *Trippy - 1 ("The Last Invention of Tarsy") *Superspeed - 1 ("The Last Invention of Tarsy" along with Trippy) *Monae - 1 ("Walking the Blood Red Carpet") Fates Deaths #Torn and Rip's Revenge - Killed by Rip. #Smoochie 1 - Rips off her scalp. #Smoochie 2 - Dies from blood loss after being impaled by shattered glass jewels. #Smoochie 3 - Mauled by a swan. #Buried Pleasure - Either killed by shooting water impact or drowned. #I Spa it First - Body hardens from mud and crumbles to pieces. #Trix are for Kids - Dies of blood loss. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #For the Love of Money - Crushed by Lifty. #Doubloon Date - Bumps into Mag. #Broken Art-ed - Suffocates from Petunia's spray. #Sleepy-Time's Over - Splattered into wall. #Soccer it to Them - Thrown off ground and splatters. #Satellite and Dark - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Sloppy Seconds - Sliced by the sythe. #One for Sorrow, Two for Love - Collides into Mag. #Moose of Oz - Crushed under house. #Beauty Work - Shot by flying button. #Triple Dog Dare Ya - Cut by needles. #Swing My Hair - Head cut by The Mole. #Big Buck Bonehead - Crushed by Buckley's antler. #Eligible Victims - Ran over by police car. #Phresh Out the Runway - Head stomped by her shoes. #What a Pretty Pity - Ran over by wheelchair. #Fashion Forward - Killed in the explosion. #Pimple Minded - Bursts a pimple. #A Crafty Escape - Squeezed to death. #The Weakest Lynx - Either shot or crushed. #Race Yourself - Killed when her car explodes. Injuries #Trouble Double Crosser - gets her lips frozen stuck to Cro-Marmot. #Trix are for Kids - Before death - Staples her arm off. #For the Love of Money - Ears cut off by coins. #Mag-Ointy - Gets an eye pulled out. #What a Pretty Pity - Loses eye, gets mauled by dogs, and tumbles down stairs. #Race Yourself - Catches fire. Trivia *She has been commonly described as the female version of Disco Bear due to her habit of flirting with male characters. *She is one of the few characters to have claws. *Her tail has gotten rounder and slightly shorter in later seasons. *She has a deeper voice than most other female characters, but it is still higher compared to deep-voiced males like Disco Bear and Lumpy. *She has a trademark purr, usually said when flirting or when she is happy. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:LiftyShifty-Sues Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Lynx Category:Greedy Characters